I am Your Father
by haggy
Summary: This is a fairly short story about ron asnd snape's secret. (you can probably guess by the title!) R+R plz!


I am your father

It's the end of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's last year at Hogwarts, and they're getting ready for their last dinner in the great hall up in the dorm room.

"It's sad to be finally leaving" said Ron, "I'm gonna miss it here."

"Ah huh, but at least me won't have to deal w/ Draco and Snape anymore!" Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true" Ron agreed.

The 2 of them met Hermione and Ginny down in the common room, and set off to the great hall. 

"Promise me you'll write every day Harry!" Ginny exclaimed

"Of course, maybe even twice a day if the Dursley's allow it" Harry said

"I can't wait until you get your new house In August! I'll…visit you every day. And you don't go getting yourself a new girlfriend ya here, your all mine!"

Then Ron whispered to Hermione, "Oh she'll do more then just visit!" Hermione snickered as they sat down on the end of the Griffindor table. Dumbledore made his end of year speech as always, and they ate the most scrumptious feast they ever had at Hogwarts! Mashed potatoes w/ gravy, turkey, cranberry sauce, peaches, pasta, and MUCH more. A lovely time they were having. ('cept for having to listen to Harry and Ginny acting gaga over each other. It was bad enough to make anyone sick!). They were feeling quite dandy until in they heard that cold, (but sooo sexy) voice behind them that was just too familiar.

"Ron Weasley, I would like to see you in my office," Snape, the Potions Master (aka greasy haired git) said.

He gave a nervous (but just so adorable) look at his 3 mates before following after his former professor. It was a long way up to the classroom (or so it seemed at least). Snape stared at the fire for a bit, then finally turned around. He did the most unexpected thing, almost like the Grinch GIVING presents to the people of whoville. He grinned. It was slight, but certain. Then came the long, boring, and passionate speech.

"Ron... my god you've grown! I have something to explain to you that

your mother didn't want to, but I feel it's nessisary. I'll just get to the point I suppose. Well... you see… I'm kinda… your father. Now before you say anything, give me a chance to explain. It happened those long years ago… at the leaky cauldron. Your mother had to stay there because the fireplaces were shut down so she couldn't use floo powder, and the bus had broken down as well. After a day of shopping to find gifts for your father, she just decided to stay there for the night. I was stuck there as well. Obviously many more people had to stay too, and so the rooms where full. I had fortunately managed to snag one. Then seeing that the attractive women behind me had no room, I offered her to share mine, seeing that I was fairly generous to women (pretty ones at least) in those days. Since she had no other choice, she accepted. Well I suppose you can figure out the rest. I only found out she was married in the morning. We had decided to keep it a secret, since you looked like her except for my nose and charm!"

Ron, extremely surprised and totally disgusted, said a few words that I suppose I shouldn't write. But after that 'self expression', he said this 

"You mean... this is true? Me mum never told me after all these years? But... it can't

be... I mean… it just can't! But... but" Ron tried to stammer out.

"I really did love your mother then, even through the short amount of time I was

with her. Promise me you won't tell anyone about this. Especially your mother can't know that you found out the truth now. Promise me Ron, promise me." Snape pleaded.

"I suppose it would hurt her more if she found out I knew, so alright, I'll try." Ron

said after a while.

"Thank you, thank you." said Snape, "Well we should probably get back to the feast." 

They both left, rather deep in thought. Before they entered again Snape added one more thing. 

"If you ever need me, just send an owl."

Ron nodded, and they went back as if nothing had happened. When Harry asked what that was for, he just replied that Snape had to make sure he knew one of the potions, for he didn't do that well on it when they took the O.W.L.S. Harry and Ginny went back to snogging, while Ron and Hermione did the same. Ron was true to his word, and never told anyone about their secret, although it haunted him for the rest of his days. And when he and Hermione got married, he never let her stay anywhere overnight except for home.


End file.
